


i only learned from the best

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Military Training, Poe's Snark had to come from somewhere, Suggestive Themes, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Alright Poe,</i> He thought to himself, <i>Do exactly as he taught you,...snarky comments every time you feel the need to speak</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i only learned from the best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Force Awakens Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org) using this prompt:
> 
> Did Poe have any spy training before the mission to Jakku? Like how did he survive having the shit beat out of him by Stormtroopers without spilling anything before Ren had a go? How often did he have to get beaten up before he could take it without spilling anything? Did his training also extend to other stimulation? Please I Just need people torturing Poe and him just taking it like a snarky ass.
> 
> I follow the Common Headcanon Han Solo was Poe's Hero. But I also have a Headcanon Han may taught Poe a thing or too so I wanted to explore that relationship a bit.

The room was cold, very cold, Poe was shivering in just his boxers and his black tank top, and very quiet. The only sounds that filled his ears was this annoying occasional beeping. The rope was thick and scratchy cutting into his wrists. All these sensations were heightened by the thick black cloth bound around his eyes. 

Condition based torture. They exposed someone to the worst elements as a way to crack for gods know how long before they did started. They thought maybe they could make em crack this way. Poe often passed this part in flying colors. But it was usually the more physical parts of the torture that caused him to break.

There was a new sound added. The sound of thick heavy boots walking on the dirty ground. Poe sat up straight.

 _Alright Poe,_ He thought to himself, _Do exactly as he taught you,...snarky comments every time you feel the need to speak_

"Nice to see you finally arrived," Poe mused eyes closing behind the blindfold as a small smile grazed his lips, "this place sucks....you could have brought me a blanket at least." 

A large hand laced in his black hair. Poe could fell tears watering at the corners of his eyes from the sharp pain. But he tightened his jaw in an attempt to keep him from crying out. 

"This ain't a inn kid," A rough voice whispered in his ear, he felt something cold and metal rest upon his shoulder, "nor is this a joke..."

Poe felt something sharp and cold rest gently at the hollow of his throat. A knife. He swallowed. Suddenly the cold room became unusually hot. He could already feel beads form at the corners of his brow and drip down his cheeks.

"Now here's the deal," The rough voice said again, "My people currently have you and one other prisoner from the resistance. This Prisoner is currently watching this from a live feed as part of THEIR torture. If you don't tell me what I want to know I am going to kill you and move onto her."

This was the part where Poe usually broke. It wasn't that he was afraid of death. He was just too damn noble for his own good to let someone be tortured in his place. But in his recent training with his "mentor" he was taught that torturers often bluffed to get a rise out of them. He took a deep breath through his nose and curled his bound hands into fists. 

"You mean BB-8," Poe said keeping his head up straight, "The only other being I came with? I am not worried, my little buddy has the best Robotic experts in the Galaxy....they'll be alright if you touch them. You though....don't be surprised if I foot so up your ass you'll vomit shoelaces."

He already pictured his mentor humming in a impressed tone at that.

Poe's captor laughed lowly.

"You're good real good," He said, "Alright how about this," the knife moved to rest against his cheek. "if you don't tell me what I want to know...I will cut up that pretty face of yours." 

Poe swallowed again. He was starting to get nervous. But he told himself in a mantra what he was taught once again. Once he got passed the thing that was most likely to break him, which was the threat of harm on one his friends, he could handle anything. 

"I am pretty sure chicks dig scars," Poe said forcing a smile on his lips, "I'll live but....I'll listen to what you have to say." 

"General Organa," The voice of his captor simply said. "Where is she?"

Poe furrowed his brow. Suddenly he became protective. He didn't know if it was his late mother's fierce devotion to Leia or she often took care of him on the days his father mourned, but his loyalty to Leia was always strong. 

"Who wants to know," Poe snarled.

His captor leaned in and whispered.

"Her husband."

Poe took a sharp breath through his nose.

 _It's often better to know who the captor is_ The voice of his mentor rang in his head. _Now you can get a rise out of them_

"Han Solo?" Poe said his eyebrows raising before beginning to chuckle, "Seriously? Wow. I used to admire you as a kid, but little did I know you would turn out to be a real dick. What happened? Didn't satisfy her in the bedroom?"

The knife was moved briefly so Han could slap him hard across the face as he finally released the grip on his hair and finally rest on his shoulder. It returned again this time so the blade could dig a little into Poe's cheek. 

"The she-devil left me and took my ship....AND my wookie," Han growled, "she said she needed a real man....so I got a bigger and better ship....with a whole crew.....and now she is going to see how it feels to lose EVERYTHING by me taking down the one thing she cares about more than anything." 

Poe only faked sympathy by pushing out his bottom lip and clicking his tongue. Push his buttons. That was what he had to do in order to keep the resistance safe...even if it hurt....even if it killed him. 

"So you are letting your anger out me because you couldn't deliver?" Poe said, "not my fault you couldn't put up."

He felt the touch of cold metal slowly leave his cheek and could hear the knife move into position by the small gust of wind that blew in his ear. 

"Last chance kid," Han said, "gonna tell me what I want." 

Poe swallowed. He was nervous for what pain was going to be brought to him, but if it protected the General and the resistance then he would remain defiant to the end.

"Blow me nerfhearder," He spat. 

Han only growled in response. 

"You asked for it," he said.

Poe slammed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and braced himself for the pain, when heard the door opening abruptly.

"Ten minutes have passed Han," Poe breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the voice. It was General Organa. "You can stop."

"Thank the gods of Corellia," Han sighed, Poe heard the knife drop to the floor, "I didn't think I had it in me to hurt Poe. I like Kes too much."

"Did I pass the test?" Poe said raising an eyebrow.

"In flying colors," Leia said, a self satisfied grin formed on Poe's lips. "I am proud of you. I know how hard it was to beat this test. But you did it."

"Close your eyes kid," Han then said. Poe nodded and obeyed, "The light is gonna hurt a little when I take off the blindfold this way if your eyes are closed you can get used to the light." Poe sighed a deep breath of relief when Han pulled down the cloth. He then stepped behind him and began gingerly undoing the ropes. "You impressed me today, you should give yourself a pat on the back. Kay...you can open your eyes now."

"Well I was taught how to withstand torture from the man who single handedly told Darth Vader to suck his dick when he tortured him," Poe said as he opened his eyes. The light was a bit irritating because he was blindfolded for so long. He could see a small satisfied smirk formed on Han's lips.

"That is not something to be proud of Han," Leia added rolling her eyes, "Tomorrow is the second part of the test...this time it will be 20 minutes in cold conditioning and 20 minutes with me as your interrogator." 

The last of the ropes around Poe's wrists unraveled. The pilot stood up and stretched.

"You are going to have fun with her," Han said standing up behind Poe, "She's relentless."

"Careful Han," Leia warned, "you tease me like that you are going to wind up sitting in Poe's place in that chair."

Han's mouth dropped, Poe couldn't help but snort at that.

"Okay then....I am going to leave you to whatever kinky plans you have right now," He said as he picked up his pants and put them on, "We'll have a practice session tomorrow before I take the second test right Solo?"

"Yeah," Han said sheepishly, eyes still looking at Leia who had a wicked grin on her face. "See you tomorrow and tell Kes I said hi." 

The moment Poe made his way out the door he heard Han and Leia arguing slightly back and forth before the door slammed behind him. Poe but his hand on his mouth trying to contain his laughter.

And suddenly it made sense why Han Solo, his mentor and his hero was so good at withstanding torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
